With You for the First Time
by Uehara Sakura
Summary: NaruHina, AU "Fine if you want to break up with him" Sakura-chan said... uh oh she is mad right now."Having a totally hyperactive boyfriend is your dream right?" her word caught my attention. "I have many fight with Sasuke-kun! Everyone makes mistake Hinata-chan! Do you think you're the one who was suffering?" She added. Mainly NaruHina, SasuSaku. Little NejiTen, ShikaIno. R


**Hey ya!**

**Well, I fix this story... well... a little bit. But oh well what ever! Just enjoy!**

**Warning: **Definitely have some OOC Character

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Nu-uh! But! I own the Plot!

* * *

_Flashback/**Memories**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**With You For The First Time**

_I always envious to see my friend with their boyfriend. They look happy and I be able to be like them? Spending all day with the person I love?_

Hello, My name is Hyuuga Hinata, one of the first grader in Konoha High School. Today is the birthday of a certain blonde haired boy who I always adore and it's also the perfect time to tell him about my feeling towards him.

"U-um... N-Naruto-kun... Happy Birthday" I mumbles before giving him a bag which contain my present for him and bowed my head "This is my present for you" I said as he stared at me with a dumbfounded look, but finally took the bag from my hand and I _feel _him grinning widely at me.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan" He said

"A-and also..." I paused

"Also?" He ask

"I-i really, really like you" I said quickly while trembling like crazy. This blonde haired boy is Uzumaki Naruto, one of the basketball member and he's always look happy. He's a first grader like me, but his class is far from mine. It's all started when we just got into this school

**~FlASHBACK~**

'_**Because of the train's schedule, today I have to come early in the morning. It's feels so uncomfortable. In the morning like this, there's only some students who practice in the morning. Even Saku-chan, Ino-chan and Ten-chan haven't arrives yet' I thought as I reach up to my shoe locker and I can't even touch it, thanks to my small height 'Gosh... It's so high' I sighed and tiptoed, trying to reach out for my shoe.**_

_**Suddenly someone easily reach out for my shoe. I gasped and quickly turned around expecting to see Sakura-chan and Ten-chan. But my pearl colored eyes meet with a pair of cerulean eyes. The boy grins at me before giving my shoe to me.**_

"_**Here" He said **_

"_**U-um... arigatto.. eto-"**_

"_**Uzumaki Naruto, glad to help" He grinned while giving his hand towards me**_

"_**A-ah... Hyuuga Hinata... Pleasure to meet you" I stuttered before shaking his hand slightly**_

"_**Nice to meet you Hinata-chan. Actually I want to talk to you more, but my friend is waiting for me. I guess I'll be seeing you later!" He said before walking away while waving his hand at me. Since that day, everyday Naruto-kun would help me to grab my shoe. Maybe it's sound stupid but I like him.**_

**~END FLASHBACK~**

I stares hard on the floor as I felt my body trembling and my face starts to heating. It's so embarrassing! What should I do if he reject me? Will I die in embarrassment?

"U-um... Hinata-chan" Ohh... here's come the rejection. I close my eyes and I feels my heart beating so fast

"I... Like you too, Hinata-chan" I heard him mumbles as my eyes went wide before lifting my face to see his blushing face

"E-eh?"

"I like you" He said

"R-really?"

"Yep! So we're dating, right?" He asks

"H-hai!" I said eagerly. Finally, my first boyfriend that I always dreamed

* * *

"Hi-na-chan!" I heard a familiar voice coming from the door as a pink haired girl walks into the class and coming towards me.

"Hai?" I ask looking at her forever smiling face

"Your _Naruto-kun _ is outside, searching for you and begging me to call you" She said while smiling at me

"S-Sakura-chan" I stuttered before standing up from my seat. This girl is Haruno Sakura, the forever smiling girl. No matter when or where you see her, you'll always sees her sweet smile. She is in the same class with me. She may always smile and nice with her pink hair and emerald eyes, but if she's mad she's scarier than any ghost.

"Stop it Sakura" The brunette said. Her name is Tenten... Just Tenten.

"Yeah, she'll faint if you keep on teasing her" This time it's the blonde ones. Her name is Yamanaka Ino-chan.

"What?" She shrugged innocently

"Che, I still can't believe that you're actually dating that knuckle head" Ino-chan said

"Yep, me neither" Tenten-chan nodded her head

"B-but I like him so much" I said blushing

"Oh shut up both of you" Sakura-chan said rolling her eyes.

"It's not like you weren't dating a lazy ass and an emo" Sakura-chan said smirking

"Shut up" Ten-chan and Ino-chan said in unison

"You're dating an emo guy too" Ten-chan argue

"Speaking of that stupid chicken butt haired boy, you should really go now Hinata... I think Sasuke-kun will kill your boyfriend any minute, if you don't come to meet him" Sakura-chan said as I nodded and started to walk

"Oh and please call that emo guy over here!" Sakura-chan said

"Hai!" I said as I open the door and reveling two male arguing.

"Finally, you came" Sasuke-san said

"I'm sorry" I bowed at him

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto-kun said happily as he hugged me.

"Dobe" Sasuke-san rolled his eyes as I blushed. Naruto-kun glared at Sasuke-san as he releases his hug.

"Sasuke-san ... Sakura-chan wants you to come to her class..." I said carefully

"Tch... That annoying little girl" Sasuke-san muttered

"But you love her very much, am I right?" Naruto-kun snickered

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke-san said blush lightly

"Whatever Teme" Naruto-kun said

"Hn, I will leave him to you Hinata, good luck" Sasuke-san said, smirking as he entered my class

"Stupid teme" I heard Naruto-kun mumbled

"Na-Naruto-kun... What did you want to talk about ?" I said

"I don't have any club activities, so could you walk home with me?" He asked. "Sure, I do love to" I said happily

"GREAT! See you later Hinata-chan!" He yelled as he goes back to his class _'I'm So happy! What should I do ?There is so much thing that I want to talk about with him'_ I thought as some question flowed through my mind. I giggled and go back to my class.

* * *

Ahhh ! What should I do?! As you all know ... I was walking with naruto-kun, but unfortunately we're not even talking. Why's this world acting so cruel to me?. We're not even looked like a boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe I'll agree om what Ino-chan said to me ... Life really is suck.

"Hinata-chan" Finally, I think you'll not saying anything to me.

"Ha-hai?" I asked nerveously, wondering what'll he says to me.

"We're already here" What the?

"Ah ... Thank you, Naruto-kun... Bye" I said trying not to sound disapointed

"Bye, See you later Hinata-chan!" Naruto-kun said as he walks away. After he vanished from my sight, I sighed heavily and open my front door.

"Tadaima" I said. I lean down to my feet and take off my shoe. Suddenly a dark figure stand in front of me.

"Okaeri, Hinata-sama" The figure said

"Ah... Neji-niisan, you startled me" I said

"Sorry, how's your day going?" He asked

"Fine, thank you"

"You looked really sad, did Uzumaki do something to you?" He asked

Oh god, his protective side is coming out...

"No-nothing is wrong, Neji-niisan" i said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"If you say so... dinner will be ready soon" He said as I nodded and go to my room and plopped to the bed.

* * *

"Ohayou, Hina-chan" Ino-chan, Ten-chan and Sakura-chan greeted me in unison when I entered out class room

"Ohayou" I said smiling sadly

"Whoa... What's with the face?" Ten-chan said

"Nothing" I said

"Hina-chan ... Don't lie to us" Ino-chan said

"Really guys, nothing is wrong" I said trying to smile

"Are you sure?" They said

"Yep" I said nodding

"Promise us, if you have any problem, you'll tell us okay?" Sakura-chan asked

"Promise" I said as the three of them smile at me.

"Ne, ne Hina-chan, why don't you wait for Naruto?" Sakura-chan said while smiling at me

"Why?"

"So you can have a lovely doffey time, Duh" she said

"Sa-Sakura-chan"

"Relax, Sasuke-kun and the other will be there, so don't worry" She grinned at me.

"You sure?" I ask as we walks out from the class room

"100%" She said

"There he is! Just go talk with him" Sakura-chan started to jump up and down

"B-but he's with the other... that's so embarrassing" I said blushing

"No worries" she said as she dragged me.

"Hi Sasu-kun!" Sakura-chan said to the group

"Don't you hi me, Sakura" Sasuke-san suddenly appeared "You just left to school without me"

"Ahaha... gomen Sasuke-kun" She said "Anyway, can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?" Sasuke-san ask

"Come here" Sakura-chan said as Sasuke-san leaned his ear to Sakura-chan

"Do I really have to?" Sasuke-san raised his eyebrow

"Mou... Please, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura-chan said with a glassy eyes as I giggled when I see a little blush appeared on his cheek.

"Fine, but you owe me, you little brat" He said patting Sakura-chan's head.

"Thank you" She said grinning as she tip toe again and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke-san sighed and tell everyone to follow him except Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan wink at me and mouthing a good luck before she turns around and walked with Sasuke-san.

"Ne ... Naruto-kun" I said barely whispering.

"Yep?" I heard him answer.

"E-eto ... CanIwaityouwhileyou'repracticing?" I said quickly as he grinned at me and said

"Sure, Dattebayo"

* * *

'_Wow ... He is so cool' _I sighed and looked at Naruto-kun while he practicing. He turned his head towards me as I waved at him "Naruto-kun"

"HEY!"

I snapped and looked at the stern faced girl as she walks towards me while swaying her hips trying to be sexy. Ino-chan and Ten-chan has told me, that kind of girl should've known as a slut or bitch. She stood in front of me and folded her arm in her chest."What are you doing in here ? You shouldn't be here." She yelled at me

"Eh?"

"There is always some girl who comes to disturb us. So don't come to here, even if you want to see your boyfriend." She said

"Sorry" I said. But Naruto-kun never told me that ...

"Sorry, I'm the one who told her to come" I heard Naruto-kun's voice as appeared in front of me

"Still yo-"

"Yukari! What are you doing in here?" A voice yelled as the person grabbed the girl's shoulder

"What is it you b- S-Sakura-san! U-um.. What are you doing in here?" She stuttered, her face is frightened when she see sakura-chan

"Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto-kun yelled

"I can ask you the same question. Didn't I told you not to drive away people from seeing his boyfriend?" Sakura-chan asks

"I-i but! It's against the rule!"

"No, it doesn't. I make the rule here. I'm the student council president" Sakura-chan glared at the girl

"I-i"

"You what?" She asked

"That's enough Sakura" A deep voice says

"Geez, fine... Yukari, you can go now ... And stop gawking at my boyfriend or I will kill you" Sakura-chan said while cracking her knuckles.

"H-hai! I'm so sorry Sakura-san!" The girl bowed and walks away

"What happens?" Ino-chan appeared

"Just as always... That Yukari girl" Sakura sighed

"That bitch!" Ten-chan yelled popped out from nowhere.

"Ten-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan ... Thank you" I said as the three of them grinned at me while they give me a thumb.

"You can count on us anytime" Sakura-chan said grinning

"Yo! Teme! Thanks bro!" Naruto-kun yelled

"Hn"

"By the way what's up with that Yukari?" Naruto-kun asked. "She's one of your fans Uzumaki" Neji-niissan said popped out from nowhere like Ten-chan. "Yeah... How troublesome ... Lucky me I don't have one" Shikamaru-san said... And COME ON! Where the heck's they came from? ... Geez ... I have a weirdest friend in school.

"Guys ... Get back to your exercise!" Sakura-chan said "Bye Hina-chan!" Naruto-kun yelled as he waved at me and trying to avoid Sakura-chan's hits. I can just giggle at my friend crazies. But what can you say? I love it anyway.

* * *

"Eh?"

"Whoa Naruto! This is your girlfriend?" you see ... Naruto-kun's friends asked if they can come with us in the way home. I know it's normal but can't I just walk with him alone, didn't this people know it, well I guess not.

"How can you get a girlfriend before your senior can even have one?"

"Shut up" I said Naruto-kun said and he's BLUSHING

"Both of you ride the train, right?"

"Ah-ah! Hai" I nodded nervously.

"I'll come with you guys then" Said the boy

"Sorry Hina-chan" I heard Naruto-kun whispering to me

"I-it's okay" I said.

He looks happier when he's with his friend ...

* * *

"Eh? Date?" I asked

"Yeah, we're having a break

This week" He said to me as he blushed.

"When?" I asked too eagerly

"I don't really know" He said

"I will tell you eventually"

"Okay!" I nodded at him

"We will think where's will we be going, okay? I can't wait for it!" He said

"Me too" I nodded

* * *

This is my first date... That I've been dreamed of. Will it be turn out well?

"It's glad to see you happy" Sakura-chan said

"Yeah" Ino-chan nodded

"By the way what are you reading anyway?" Sakura-chan asked me

"Eh?"

"There's so many bookmarks on it" Ten-chan said

"Er ... Eto..." I grinned nervously ...

"I'm just so happy because Naruto-kun's already asking me on a date." I said

The thing that made me pleased me most is not the place where we were headed, but our togetherness.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Hina-chan"

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We have a match with the other school and they are strong. We can't have a break until the match is over" He said as my breath hitched.

"So ... What are you going to do with the date?"

"I don't think I can go..." He said as my heart dropped

"Oh, it's okay"

"Sorry"

"It's not your fault" I said

I folded my arm and held my tears.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan!"

"I said IT'S OKAY!" I yelled as I cry

"I'm so sorry . You're mad at me right? I'm not really sensitive about this" he said but I just cry harder

"I'm so sorry"

* * *

"Good morning Hina-chan" I hear Naruto-kun's voice coming closer.

"About yesterday..."

I didn't let him finish his sentence and run off. Leaving him behind.

"Do you think I should break up with him?" I said when I arrive at my desk

"You're just having a small fight"

"What about you Sakura-chan? You didn't even get a single fight with Sasuke-san, right?"

"Fine if you want to break up with him" Sakura-chan said ... oh she is mad right now.

"Having a totally hyperactive boyfriend is your dream right?" her word caught my attention

"I have a many fight with Sasuke-kun! Everyone makes mistake Hinata-chan! Do you think you're the one who was suffering?" She added

"Hina-chan listen ... You know that book you read for your date?"

"Yeah" I nodded

"When I went to Naruto's class ... he was reading it too. His face was serious, and the bookmarks are much more that yours. Do you really think you want to break up with him?" She asked

She has a point ... I remembered when Naruto-kun helps me to reach my shoe ... his face was so red... and That day he was wandering around like an idiot... I realize it. Now I know, he's confuse to make the perfect time for ... Helping ... Me. His face was unbearably red... It's been a prove that he's serious thinking of me

* * *

"_Do you want to break up with him?" _

Sakura-chan's voice rang again and again in my head but ... I don't want to break up with Naruto-kun... I wiped my tears and looked back at the gym ... _'EH? Where is he?'_

"He's gone" I sighed... Maybe I should just go home.

When I'm bout to turn my whole body someone hugged me from behind as I gasped in surprise.

"Na-Naruto-kun? What's wrong ?Everyone's looking at us" I said

"It doesn't matter" He said

"Hina-chan ... Did you come to see me?" He asked

"I'm sorry, I was just realizing that I make you holding your feelings... You're my first girlfriend."

"So I don't really know what should I do ... But I know that I Love you" His last word making my breath hitched

"Because of that ... stay with me forever..."

"Is it true that I can say anything? As in anything?" I asked as I felt him nod on the crook of my neck.

"Me too, I love you so much" I said looking back at him.

* * *

"I'm sorry ... when I realize you were in there ... My mind was focused on you and do all of that thing front of all of them."

"It's okay... Naruto-kun"

Yeah ... Ino-chan, Shika-san, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, Ten-chan, and Neji-niissan was making fun of us until I dropped ... It was embarrassing.

"Ne Naruto-kun... If you have a girlfriend what do you want?" I asked

"I want to do this..."

I got confused with his word, untill he lean down and kiss me full on the lip. After we broke out we both blushed as I kissed him on the cheek.

_There are times when we're happy_

_And when we weren't_

_But of course..._

_It's the day that we cherish_

_TOGETHER..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hellz yeah! It's done! Gosh I worned out ... It took me 7 hours focusing on my monitor now ... sigh I hope you like it ... I would love to get some advice but no Insult! I will hate you if give me insult, Oh well .. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
